Question: Convert $\dfrac{14}{9}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $14 \div 9 = {1}\ \text{ R } {5}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{9}{9}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $5$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{5}}{9}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{5}{9}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{9}{9}} + {\dfrac{5}{9}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{14}{9}$.